


Drunken

by Solstarin



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solstarin/pseuds/Solstarin
Summary: You've had... maybe a little too much to drink.





	Drunken

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2!

Y/N had never had more fun in her  _life_. She had no idea what was happening around her, but it didn’t really matter, because…

Well, she didn’t really know  _why_  because. Because, be a cause? Cause of a bee? What did bees have to do with this? They made honey, she supposed. And mead was made of honey. She nearly got stung this morning picking flowers for Myriam’s crown.

She peered into her stein. Was this mead? She couldn’t really see what it looked like, because her cup was too dark at the bottom. Maybe it was beer. Maybe if she could see it…

Across the room, she could see the fire dancing in the hearth, casting a bright light that would be  _perfect_ for seeing what was in her mug. The only challenge would be getting there between dancing bodies. The newlyweds hadn’t stopped twirling for what felt like hours, and they’d been steadily joined by the other couples as time and drink flowed. She hadn’t seen Connor in a little while. Maybe she’d find him after she figured out what she was drinking.

Standing was more disorienting than she anticipated, but the fact that her feet couldn’t seem to follow the floorboards was incredibly funny. She couldn’t even tell what she was drinking, for Chrissake!

She managed to make it to a chair adjacent to the fireplace without much trouble, and only spilling a little bit. She tilted her stein towards the flame, but still couldn’t see too well, so she leaned a little further forward. She didn’t even realize she was beginning to lose her balance until a pair of firm, broad hands grasped her shoulders and righted her again. Through her drunken double vision, she could see a pair of sparkling brown eyes peering at her. The rest of Connor’s face came into focus as she regained what remained of her balance.

“Connor!” she exclaimed. “There you are! D’you know what’s in here?” she went to lift her cup, but found that its contents were now on the stones of the hearth. “Oh, darn. Now I’ll never–” she paused as a hiccup seized her chest. “I’ll never know.”

She looked back up at the native. “D’ya think Ollie would gimme another one? I feelleft out now.”

She couldn’t quite hear what he said to her, and reached up to take his head in her hands, one still gripping her stein. “Can’t hear you. Y’gotta come closer.”

She tugged, but when he didn’t move, she patted the side of his face with her free hand. “You’re like a rock. Be more like… a noodle.”

That imagery sent her into a fit of giggles, and Connor pried her mug from her hand. “Come, it’s time to go home.”

“Noo!” she protested. “It’s not even midnight probably! Everybody’sstill dancin’!”

“You will thank me later,” Connor assured her as he helped her to her feet, keeping his hands on her arms to guide her.

The cool night air helped her nausea a little, but now there was the daunting task of getting all the way home. She had settled beside Warren and Prudence, as she cared mostly for the cattle and the cart horses. It was a good walk from the Mile’s End, across the river. They’d hardly made it past the front gate before she paused, asking Connor to hang back a moment, resting her hands on her knees and trying to regain her stomach.

“Are you alright?” her escort asked, one warm hand resting hesitantly on her back.

A whine pulled from her throat, and after a heavy gulp, she nodded. “I’ll be better once I get home.”

They resumed, and she put all of her concentration into getting one foot in front of the other, giggling when she misstepped. Most of her weight was going to Connor’s arms the longer they walked.

“Hold on,” she said again, stopping to catch her breath. “How far have we gone?”

She turned back to see their progress, but swung far too quickly for her intoxicated head to compensate, and nearly toppled to the ground. Connor, apparently now fed up, let out a short scoff and swept her up off the ground and set off towards her house. Now even more dizzy, she clung to his robes, pressing her face to his chest.

“Have I ever… have I told you that you’re fffucking beautiful? Like that cougar that Myriam shot lasss week. Was that last – last week?” She broke down into laughter again. “I don’t know what day it is.”

Connor’s grip tightened unconsciously, but Y/N didn’t notice, and continued talking. “Do you think Wallie and Pr- Prudent- Warden and Purdy’s baby will be a – little girl? I always wanted a little girl.” Her fingers toyed with the collar of his robes and the lock of hair that was tucked between the fabric and his neck. “Do you think maybe we’ll have a little girl?”

Connor nearly tripped. She’d never treated him any differently than anyone else- he had no idea she might have feelings for him. How long had she been picturing them having children?

They couldn’t get to her residence soon enough, and thankfully her door was unlocked.

“Bedroom’s to the left,” she directed him, descending into giggles for the umpteenth time. “I’ve always wanted to tell you that.”

The blush that had warmed Connor’s cheeks before returned with a vengeance, spreading to his neck and ears. He set her down on her mattress, turning to get the hell out of there before she said anything further, but she grasped his coattail with surprising strength. She sat up unsteadily, peering after him.

“Please dun go,” she said, suddenly sounding profoundly sorrowful. “You always go. Y’don’t have to have a lil girl with me, or nothing. I promise.”

Even if he had wanted to leave (and he did), the sparkle of tears in her eyes wouldn’t let his feet move. He pried her fingers from his robes, but she took just as strong a grip on his hand until he took a seat beside her. “Jus tonight,” she murmured.

With a quick prayer for strength, he surrendered. He only had to stay as long she was awake, and then he could safely slip out to process the evening. He sat up against the headboard, much to Y/N’s delight, but froze when she lifted one arm and snuggled up close to his side, wrapping her arms around his torso and pulling his down to rest over her waist. After a moment of shock, he settled awkwardly, wondering how long he was going to last before his nerves got the best of him.

“G’night,” the woman drunkenly latched to his side muttered. It was quite some time before she fell asleep, readjusting herself and him several times.

Though he promised himself he’d leave as soon as he could, he found himself several hours later with his cheek resting at the crown of her head, with little desire to go anywhere.

No doubt she’d be terribly embarrassed when she awoke to find him. If she remembered anything, that is. At least her blush would be worth seeing.


End file.
